I keep these feeling hidden
by AppleGreed
Summary: Natsuki aime Shizuru mais Shizuru sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment Natsuki va vivre avec ses sentiments cachés quand elle verra Shizuru être heureuse avec une autre personne. Traduction de tears of soul
1. Pronologue

**I keep there feelings hidden**

**By tears of the soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Sunrise a la propriété de Mai-Hime et cette histoire est de **tears of the soul**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Traductrice :** Applegreed

_Italique_ – les pensées

_**Italique gras**_ – flashback

Les personnages sont différents (Out Of Character), Shizuru sera la joyeuse et Natsuki sera la mélancolique qui pense beaucoup. Mais voici l'avant-première, un petit avant goût ;)

* * *

_PREVIEW_

Shizuru Fujino sortit du lycée privé de Fuka avec sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, Natsuki Kuga. C'était leur première semaine dans cette prestigieuse école, et c'était devenu une habitude pour elles, d'aller à l'école et de rentrer ensemble. Le ciel est d'un orange sans éclat, une couleur qui te rend mélancolique et te donnes comme envie de penser et écrire des poèmes et ce genre de choses. Regardant autour, Shizuru remarque un visage familier devant elle.

« Natsuki... »

« Oui, Shizuru ? »

« Est-ce que c'est Ahn-oneesama ? »

« Ahn-oneesama ? Celle qui a quittée de notre ancien collège ? »

« Oui, elle. » Un rougissement se propage sur le visage de Shizuru alors qu'elle observe Ahn-oneesama marchant devant elles. Ce n'est pas un secret que Shizuru a eu un béguin pour la jeune fille et qu'elle fut dévastée quand celle-ci même partit.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est elle. Elle semble un peu différente, Shizuru. Distante ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je vais voir si elle se souvient de moi. » Sans gaspiller plus de temps, Shizuru se précipite à la rencontre de la fille plus âgée. Étant laissée seule, une expression illisible apparait sur le visage de Natsuki quand elle regarde Shizuru parler avec son ancienne amie. Avec un regard peiné, elle part d'un pas nonchalant sans attendre Shizuru. Mais avant qu'elle soit capable de partir, elle sent une main sur son dos. Elle se retourne lentement pour faire face au propriétaire de la main.

« Natsuki ikezu, elle ne m'attendait pas. » Shizuru fait la moue au moment où elle rattrape Natsuki.

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pensais me dépêcher de rentrer. Alors c'était elle ? »

« Malheureusement non. Elle ne m'a pas reconnue. » Il y a un regard triste sur le visage de Shizuru. La brune essaye de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse.

« Shizuru... »

« Natsuki, peut-on aller quelque part ? »

Natsuki soupire, sachant où ce 'quelque part' est. Rétissante, elle acquise de la tête. Shizuru serre la main de Natsuki et se dirige vers le dit quelque part. Elles marchent un bon moment et arrivent à leur ancien collège. Après les bâtiments et derrière l'ancienne remise de sport, il y a une rangé de grands arbres. Shizuru lâche la main de Natsuki et s'assit sous le plus grand arbre.

_A chaque fois qu'elle était triste ou déprimée, Shizuru s'asseyait sous cet arbre et pleurait. Combien de fois ai-je vu cela se passait ? Elle ouvrait son cœur trop facilement et le brisait tout aussi facilement._

_PREVIEW_

Natsuki se recule après avoir embrassée Shizuru et chuchote doucement à son oreille :

« Ne pleure pas, Shizuru. Pas un ne voit ta beauté mais moi je l'admire chaque jour. Pas un ne t'apprécie mais moi je t'aime. »

Un long silence passe. Natsuki se tourne et tente de partir mais une poignée ferme la stoppe. Shizuru la tire à elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

_PREVIEW_

« Hey Nasuki, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es partir et tu as laissé ton sac. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais rentrer et dormir. »

« C'est certain que c'est négligeant de ta part, comment tu te sens ? »

« Je me sens encore mal. Peut-être que je vais sécher l'école ce matin. »

« Je vois. Je te verrai plus tard, après le lycée ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais, ça peut être contagieux. »

« Oh mince, et moi qui voulait partager mes bonnes nouvelles. Cette personne que nous pensions être Ahn-oneesama, c'est vraiment elle. Nous sortons ensemble maintenant. »

« ...c'est bien pour toi,...Shizuru, tu devrais y aller, ou tu va être en retard. »

« Oh non, et Ahn-oneesama qui m'attend. Bye Natsuki ! »

Aussitôt que la porte est verrouillée, Natsuki s'affaisse contre la porte et commence à pleurer.

« ...Je suis une si mauvaise menteuse... »

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'avoue c'est mon coup de cœur, j'adore cette fic XD


	2. Memories Under the Tree

**I keep these feelings inside**

By **tears of soul

* * *

**

Traductrice : **AppleGreed**

Merci pour les reviews ! Si vous n'avez pas tout compris du pronologue, ça ne fait rien (moi aussi j'avais eu du mal en anglais :S) De toute façon, vous comprendrez en lisant l'histoire.

Et même si vous avez compris, enjoy the story ! X)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Memories under the tree**

Shizuru Fujino sortait du lycée privé de Fuka avec sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, Natsuki Kuga. C'était leur première semaine dans cette prestigieuse école, et c'était devenu une habitude pour elles, d'aller à l'école et de rentrer ensemble. Le ciel était d'un orange sans éclat, une couleur qui vous rendait mélancolique et vous donnait comme envie de penser et écrire des poèmes et ce genre de choses. Regardant autour, Shizuru remarqua un visage familier devant elle.

« Natsuki... »

« Oui, Shizuru ? »

« Est-ce que c'est Ahn-oneesama ? »

« Ahn-oneesama ? Celle qui a quittée de notre ancien collège ? »

« Oui, elle. » Un rougissement se propagea sur le visage de Shizuru alors qu'elle observait Ahn-oneesama marchant devant elles. Ce n'était pas un secret, Shizuru avait eu un béguin pour la jeune fille et elle fut dévastée quand celle-ci même partit.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est elle. Elle semble un peu différente, Shizuru. Distante ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je vais voir si elle se souvient de moi. » Sans gaspiller plus de temps, Shizuru se précipita à la rencontre de la fille plus âgée.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu me reconnais, Ahn-oneesama ? »

Un court silence passa tandis que Ahn regardait la personne qui la fixait avec joie.

« Mon nom est Shizuru. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne te connais pas. »

« E..es-tu certaine ? » Le sourire de Shizuru commença à tomber après avoir reçu une réponse froide et distante de son ancien béguin.

« Je confirme, je ne t'ai jamais vue avant. »

« ….. Je vois ….. » Shizuru fronça des sourcils et se retira rapidement tout en marmonnant des excuses à Ahn.

Ahn observa la silhouette fuyante de Shizuru un moment avant de continuer son chemin.

_Elle m'a appelée Ahn-oneesama. Ce nom fait écho à un sentiment de nostalgie, quelque chose remontant de loin. Qui cela pouvait-être ? La personne qui m'appelait Ahn-oneesama…_

Shizuru se précipita pour revenir aux côtés de sa vieille amie Natsuki qui semblait partir sans elle.

« Natsuki ikezu, elle ne m'attendait pas. » Shizuru fit la moue au moment où elle rattrapa Natsuki.

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pensais me dépêcher de rentrer. Alors c'était elle ? »

« Malheureusement non. Elle ne m'a pas reconnue. » Il y avait un regard triste sur le visage de Shizuru. La brune essaya de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse.

« Shizuru... »

« Natsuki, peut-on aller quelque part ? »

Natsuki soupira, sachant où ce 'quelque part' est. Rétissante, elle acquisa de la tête. Shizuru serra la main de Natsuki et se dirigea vers le dit quelque part. Elles marchèrent un bon moment et arrivèrent à leur ancien collège. Après les bâtiments et derrière l'ancienne remise de sport, il y avait une rangé de grands arbres. Shizuru lâcha la main de Natsuki et s'assit sous le plus grand arbre.

_A chaque fois qu'elle était triste ou déprimée, Shizuru s'asseyait sous cet arbre et pleurait. Combien de fois ai-je vu cela se passait ? Elle ouvrait son cœur trop facilement et le brisait tout aussi facilement._

« C'est amusant d'être sous cet arbre après tant d'années. C'est comme si je n'avais pas grandi, je me rappelle encore quand je venais ici et pleurais de tout mon cœur sous cet arbre. Tu te souviens Natsuki ? »

Natsuki regarda une feuille tomber de l'arbre un moment avant de se tourner pour observer Shizuru.

« Oui. »

_Comment puis-je oublier ce moment, Shizuru ? Une déesse aux yeux vermeils remplis de larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues. Un si beau moment._

« Shizuru est un vrai bébé pleurnichard. Je te trouve toujours ici en train de pleurer. »

« Cet endroit est loin du bâtiment principal, donc les gens viennent rarement là. C'est pour cela que c'est mon endroit préféré pour me laisser aller. » Glousse doucement Shizuru.

Elle s'assirent proche l'une de l'autre, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir et elles rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, chez elles.

Quelques jours après, Ahn rentrait seule à sa maison, quand elle réalisa qu'une fille avec de long cheveux ébènes lui faisait face avec une expression sévère.

« Miss, je peux avoir un moment ? »

« Est-ce que je te connais ? »

« Qui je suis n'est pas important, mais si tu insistes, mon nom est Natsuki. »

« … et que veux-tu, Natsuki ?

« La fille de l'autre jour, Shizuru… tu ne la connais vraiment pas ? Pour l'amour de dieu, vous avez grandi ensemble, toutes les deux, vous étiez voisines. Elle te suivait pratiquement n'importe où. »

« Je ne la connais pas. » Natsuki se rapprocha et se tenait maintenant à une trentaine de centimètres de Ahn. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est la vérité ? Ou il y a quelque chose que tu caches ? »

« Je ne connais personne appeler Shizuru ! Elle est personne pour moi. »

Natsuki continuait de fixer Ahn avant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer de défaite.

« Tu as entendu, Shizuru ? »

Écoutant les mots de Natsuki, le regard de Ahn passa de Natsuki à Shizuru sortant de sa cachette dans le coin d'un immeuble. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir le visage déconfit de Shizuru la blessa.

« J'ai entendu, Natsuki. Je pense qu'elle n'est vraiment pas Ahn-oneesama. »

« Impossible, ce n'est pas possible de ne pas reconnaître quelqu'un avec qui tu as grandi ! »

« Le temps change les gens, Natsuki. » Les yeux de Shizuru brillaient de larmes.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas ta oneesama. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'accepter ? » S'énerva Ahn, vexée.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Shizuru s'enfuit.

« Shizuru ! » Cria Natsuki avant de partir à sa poursuite. Observant les deux filles, Ahn serra fortement sa poitrine et regarda les silhouettes s'éloignées.

_Pourquoi mon cœur est-il si douloureux à la vue des larmes de cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela ?_

Natsuki trouva Shizuru sous un arbre derrière l'école. Les classes étaient finies donc le coin populaire pour les confessions était désert.

« Je suis toujours stupéfaite de toujours te retrouver pleurer sous un arbre, Shizuru. »

« N'est-ce pas évident que j'allais pleurer ? Quand la personne que j'aime ne me reconnaît pas ? »

Natsuki s'assit à côté de Shizuru et Shizuru, pleurante, se jeta sur elle.

_Shizuru, ne m'étreint pas aussi fort. Je ne serais pas capable de ne retenir. Ta chaleur, ce doux parfum qui est tien. Ces choses qui font que je t'aime, toi. Ma bien-aimée Shizuru._

Natsuki continua de combattre ses démons intérieurs tandis que Shizuru sanglotait, ignorante du tourment que son amie endurait.

* * *

Gomen ! Il y a une confusion passé/présent –présente dans le texte original- et j'ai tout mis au passé (j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire une histoire au présent xD)

euh... je sais plus ce que je voulais dire d'autres... :S

J'ai cru que j'allais encore oublier : Petit Annonce, je cherche un (une) bêta pour un OS que j'ai écris xD

* * *

I hope you like !


	3. Does stealing kisses make me a thief

**I keep these feelings hidden**

By **tears of the soul**

Traductrice : **Applegreed**

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais cette rentrée est plus ardue que je ne le pensais (j'ai dû me mettre à travailler T_T)

En tout cas merci pour les reviews : ) et pour ceux qui veulent une explication sur un passage qu'il n'aurait pas compris, n'hésitaient pas à demander.

Notes :

_Italique _– pensée

**_Italique gras _**– flashback

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Does stealing kisses make me a thief ?**

* * *

Pour surmonter la tristesse de Shizuru, Natsuki contacta ses amies pour se réunir au karaoké-bar. Natsuki n'était pas fan de karaoké mais si chanter pouvait réconforter la brune, alors c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire. Natsuki avait à l'origine contacté que Mai et lui avait fait part de son idée, mais ce fut comme si tout le monde avait découvert ce qui s'était passé et avait décidé de se joindre à la fête. Résultat, une foule plutôt large était venue et le karaoké était vivant.

Mai, jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et à la poitrine généreuse, avait gaiment chanté un duo avec son petit-ami, Tate.

Une Nao légèrement ivre tirait le bras du frère de Mai, Takumi, qui avait le malheur (ou bonheur) d'être proche d'elle et elle se penchait dangereusement pour l'embrasser. Akira, la meilleure amie de Takumi, le tirait dans l'autre sens pour le sauver du baiser de la vieille. Le combat continua et au milieu se tenait le timide garçon agrippé (tiraillé) des deux côtés.

Midori, une professeure d'Histoire remplaçant qui avait insisté pour venir, descendait ces cocktails comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Youko, l'infirmière de l'école et aussi la petite amie de Midori observait son aimée avec des yeux désapprobateurs. Elle avait dû l'accompagner pour être sure que Midori ne commence pas de jeux de strip-tease sachant combien Midori adorait y jouer quand elle était ivre.

Haruka était patiente (ou impatiente, cela dépend de la façon dont tu interprètes ses cris tandis que Mai continuait de chanter une nouvelle chanson) attendant son tour pour chanter un duo avec sa petite amie Yukino. La jeune fille se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à calmer Haruka en chuchotant des mots qui faisait rougir la fille aux cheveux d'or à tous les coups.

Chie ignorait les cris et tout le bruit présent et était dans son propre monde, enlaçant avec joie son 'nounours d'amour', Aoi. Leurs mains vagabondaient sur le corps de sa moitié et cela aurait donné nombreux saignements de nez aux garçons à leur manière dont elles montraient publiquement leur affection. Heureusement, il n'y avait que des filles et les garçons qui étaient présents étaient déjà revendiqués, donc personnes ne prêtait attention au show gratuit.

Actuellement, il y avait une personne qui attention au show gratuit mais cette jeune fille à la chevelure ébène prétendait le contraire. Natsuki prit une gorgée de son verre tandis qu'elle observait Shizuru rire, applaudir et encourager la personne chantant.

_Comment était-il possible que cela tourne en une si grande et si festive soirée ? Je sais que je n'ai pas invité la moitié des gens présents. Oh de toute façon, aussi longtemps que Shizuru est distraite, mon objective est rempli. Je souhaite juste que Midori-sensei va arrêter de boire autant elle devient un monstre avide de pelotter les gens alentours quand elle est bourrée. Elle a déjà de sales mouvements, ça me fait peur._

Natsuki sortit de ses pensées quand Shizuru se leva et se dirigeait sur la scène en voyant que son nom clignoté sur la roulette qui désignait le chanteur suivant. Haruka soupira lourdement et se recala dans le canapé alors que Shizuru prit le micro et chanta une chanson J-pop. Natsuki sourit avec un sourire radieux quand elle regarda Shizuru lui jetait un coup d'œil et chantait encore plus joyeusement, toutes traces de tristesse parfaitement cachaient.

Quand la chanson finit, Natsuki applaudit et prit un verre posé sur la table et le passa à Shizuru qui le reçut avec bonheur et en avala une grande partie.

« Ara, Natsuki, cette boisson a un goût étrange. »

« Hum ? »

« Hey Natsuki ! C'était mon Bloody Mary. Tu l'as donné à Shizuru ! » Hurla Youko.

« C'était de l'alcool ? Ya pas à demander pourquoi c'était si boooooooooooooon~ »

« Oh non, Shizuru ne tient pas l'alcool, elle est très vite bourrée ? » Natsuki tenta d'attraper les restes du verre de Shizuru mais trop tard, Shizuru le finit, son visage rougit un peu plus.

« Natsuki, je peux en avoir un autre ? C'est siiiiiiiiiiiiii booooooooooooooooon~ »

« Non, pas un de plus pour toi Shizuru. La dernière fois que tu as bu, tu as fait un strip-tease… »

_J'ai encore ce moment gravé dans ma mémoire. Dieu, Shizuru était belle..attend, attend, partées, mauvaises, mauvaises pensées !_

« Aurais-je entendue quelqu'un dire qu'elles veulent faire un strip-tease ! Je ne joins à vous ! » Une Midori complètement bourrée se leva et commença à enlever ses vêtements.

« Nooooooooooooon~ » Cria Youko. « Pas en public, Midori ! »

« Donc, je peux le faire si ce n'est pas en public, Youko ? » Dit Midori à Youko avec une lueur dans les yeux. Youko rougit d'un rouge brillant et resta sans voix.

« Strip-tease~~ » Cria Shizuru en enlevant son haut. Natsuki le remit rapidement normalement.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, Shizuru. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. » Natsuki entraina Shizuru avec elle. « Désolé, je te laisse gérer Mai. Je te rendrais la pareil. »

Mai et les autres saluèrent Natsuki puis continuèrent la fête.

Natsuki avança de quelques rues avant que Shizuru vomisse le contenu de son estomac. Natsuki retient les cheveux de Shizuru et caressa gentiment son dos. Après avoir vomi, Shizuru s'assit contre le mur, respirant profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Son visage était encore un peu rouge, et cela semblait à Natsuki à une magnifique vue, avec de la sueur descendant le long de son visage et scintillant à la lumière.

Natsuki était perdue dans sa stupéfaction quand elle remarqua soudainement que Shizuru pleurait à nouveau. Natsuki tenta d'étreindre Shizuru pour faire arrêter ses pleurs mais cela ne fit que les empiraient. Natsuki mit un doigt sous le menton de Shizuru et leva gentiment le visage de Shizuru jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur.

Regardant dans les yeux cramoisis de Shizuru remua bon nombre d'émotions en Natsuki. Le désir et la passion grandirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir, alors elle parcourut le peu de distance les séparant et embrassa gentiment Shizuru sur les lèvres.

Natsuki rompit le baiser et soupira doucement dans l'oreille de Shizuru.

« Ne pleure pas, Shizuru. Pas un ne voit ta beauté mais moi je l'admire chaque jour. Pas un ne t'apprécie mais moi je t'aime. »

Un long silence passa. Natsuki se tourna et tenta de partir mais une poignée ferme la stoppa. Shizuru la tira à elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« …Natsuki… »

Shizuru murmura son nom d'une voix si adorable que Natsuki ne put résister et serra Shizuru dans une nouvelle étreinte. Natsuki goûta à la douceur et la chaleur de Shizuru, aspirant son parfum jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détente dans l'embrassade.

Brisant l'étreinte, Natsuki sourit quand elle remarqua que Shizuru était si bien dans leur embrassade qu'elle était tombée endormie.

_Ma Shizuru, tu semble si paisible endormie comme cela._

Natsuki positionna gentiment Shizuru dans son dos et la ramena chez elle. Frappant chez elle la porte s'ouvrit sur la sœur de Shizuru, Erstin qui fut surprise de la voir endormie. Natsuki amena Shizuru à son lit et la borda. Embrassant son front, Natsuki ferma la porte et salua Erstin avant de partir.

Rentrant chez elle, Natsuki se rappela tendrement des moments passés avec Shizuru.

_Je veille sur toi depuis si longtemps Shizuru. Je peux me souvenir de tout. Je peux encore me remémorer la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré et le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._

_FLASHBACK_

_**Une jeune Natsuki marchait dans le Collège de Fuuka, d'humeur triste. Elle venait juste d'être transférée à Fuuka après la mort de son père dans un accident de voiture et vivait maintenant avec sa mère et son nouvel époux et sa demi-sœur. Son père était mort il y avait seulement une semaine et elle avait encore des difficultés à vivre avec sa mère. Elles n'avaient pas eu de contact après qu'elle se soit remariée comme elle était occupée avec son nouveau mari. Après que sa mère se soit remariée, Natsuki réalisa rapidement que sa mère voulait effacer sa vie passée quand elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec Natsuki. Natsuki était blessée mais laissa passer sachant qu'elle aimait son père et qu'elle était contente d'être à ses côtés. Après sa mort, Natsuki devînt renfermé et très malheureuse. Sa mère essaya de son mieux pour sortir Natsuki de ses livres mais Natsuki voulait simplement être laissée seule.**_

_**C'était un jour brillant et ensoleillé quand Natsuki traversa la cour de l'école. Il y avait une atmosphère enjouée et autour de Natsuki, les étudiants souriaient et discutaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres. Une sonnerie résonna et tous les étudiants se précipitèrent à leur classe respective.**_

_**C'était le premier jour de Natsuki et étant nouvelle dans cette école, elle se perdit en cherchant l'administration. Après avoir marché un moment et ne trouvant toujours pas sa destination, Natsuki se pencha contre un mur et soupira.**_

_**« Pourquoi cette école est si grande ? C'est comme un labyrinthe. Je vais à un endroit et me retrouve à un autre ? »**_

_**Soudain, Natsuki sentit une main sur son épaule et se retint difficilement de crier de surprise.**_

_**« Ara, Je suis désolée de t'avoir surprise. Je te vois marcher depuis pas mal de temps et je me demandais si tu étais perdue ? »**_

_C'était la première fois que j'ai rencontré Shizuru, elle avait une expression amusée sur son visage quand elle me parla. Elle ne manquait pas d'élégance et ce charmant sourire qui à présent rend Shizuru célèbre mais à mes yeux elle était un ange enchanteur. Un rayon de soleil traversait la fenêtre et illuminait son dos, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange._

_**« Oui. Je suis juste d'être transférée ici aujourd'hui et je n'arrive pas à trouver l'administration. »**_

_**« C'est normal que tu ne trouves pas, c'est de l'autre côté de l'école. Cette zone est la bibliothèque de l'école. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer l'administration. »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas t'embêter je suppose que tu dois avoir cours maintenant ? »**_

_**« J'ai cours, mais t'aider à trouver l'administration semble plus amusant que d'écouter un vieil homme chauve parlé d'histoire. » Répondit Shizuru avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. Une perle de sueur glissa du visage de Natsuki en entendant ces mots et elle suivit à contre cœur la brune.**_

_**« Alors, quel est ton nom ? En quel niveau es-tu ? » Demanda Shizuru, marchant à côté de Natsuki avec un sourire rayonnant.**_

_**« Mon nom est Natsuki Kuga. Je suis en 2**__**nd**__** niveau. »**_

_**« Oh, je suis aussi en 2**__**nd**__** niveau. Ce ne serait pas cool si nous étions dans la même classe ? Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino. Tu peux m'appeler Shizuru. »**_

_**« Heureuse de te rencontrer Shizuru, » Dit Natsuki poliment. Elles parlèrent (Shizuru faisant la plus grande partie de la conversation) pendant un moment avant d'arriver au bureau. Shizuru s'excusa et Natsuki entra dans le bureau.**_

_**Une longue période passa jusqu'à ce que Natsuki rencontre à nouveau Shizuru bien qu'elles soient dans différentes classes. Occasionnellement Natsuki voyait la brune marcher avec ses camarades de classe ou avec une certaine étudiante plus âgée dont Natsuki saura plus tard qu'elle s'appelle Ahn, que c'était une voisine de Shizuru et son béguin secret.**_

_**C'était en fin d'après-midi, quand cela se passa. Le jour auquel Natsuki s'attachera pour toujours autant que le jour où elle tomba amoureuse de Shizuru. Après avoir vu Shizuru de loin depuis un bon moment, Natsuki adora de plus en plus la brune avec son visage joyeux et ce charmeur sourire qui embellissait toujours ses traits.**_

_**Natsuki cherchait un endroit silencieux pour lire quand elle trébucha sur une racine d'un grand arbre broussailleux. Elle allait habituellement à la bibliothèque après l'école pour étudier ou lire mais ce jour-ci, la bibliothèque était fermée à cause d'une arrivée de nouveaux livres et ils devaient être classés et étiquetés avant de pour être empruntés. Ainsi Natsuki était assise sous un des arbres et lisait tranquillement. Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle entendit des bruits de pas et vit à distance deux silhouettes.**_

_**C'était Shizuru et son amie Ahn. Les deux semblaient prises dans leur conversation, puis soudainement elles s'enlacèrent et la plus âgée des deux partit, laissant Shizuru seule. Shizuru se dirigea vers un arbre, glissa le long du tronc et commença à pleurer.**_

_**Voir Shizuru pleurée laissa un goût âpre dans la bouche de Natsuki. Elle voulait partir et laisser à la brune un peu d'intimité mais d'une certaine manière, elle se trouva à marcher vers elle. Natsuki se mit à genou et tendit un mouchoir à la jeune fille en pleurs. Shizuru fut surprise de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face d'elle et qu'il la voyait dans un état si embarrassant. Quand elle remarqua que c'était Natsuki, elle se jeta sur la jeune fille et continua à pleurer.**_

_**Etre étreint si brusquement laissa Natsuki un peu déconcertée, mais elle ne rejeta ni ne poussa la fille en pleurs. Au lieu de cela, Natsuki passa ses bras autour de Shizuru et l'enlaça gentiment. Le fait d'être étreinte par Shizuru réchauffait le cœur froid de Natsuki. Peut-être qu'après tout son existence dans ce monde servait à quelqu'un, même si c'était simplement pour être un corps chaud, pour être enlacée par une personne qui pleurait. A ce moment, Natsuki prit une décision. Elle serait proche de Shizuru, elle serait la personne qui remonterait le moral de la brune quand elle serait triste. Pleurer se convenait pas à Shizuru Natsuki aimait la Shizuru souriante et elle voulait que Shizuru sourie tout le temps.**_

_**Après s'être clamée, une Shizuru embarrassée s'excusa à Natsuki de l'avoir étreinte si soudainement. Troublée, Natsuki rejeta ses excuses d'un geste de la tête et resta aux côtés de Shizuru, appréciant simplement sa présence.**_

_**« Vois-tu, Ahn-oneesama, ma voisine déménage. C'est pour cela que je pleure. »**_

_**« Je vois. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »**_

_**« Oui, nous avons grandi ensemble. Elle a toujours veillé sur moi. »**_

_**« C'est sympa. Avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés depuis que tu es petite. »**_

_**Shizuru acquiesça joyeusement. Un rougissement colorant son visage.**_

_**« Je l'aime beaucoup. »**_

_**Natsuki sourit à l'expression de bonheur illuminant les traits de Shizuru.**_

_**« Penses-tu que… que c'est mal pour une fille de tomber amoureuse d'une autre fille ? » Demanda Shizuru à Natsuki timidement.**_

_**Natsuki fut plutôt surprise par la question, alors elle réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.**_

_**« Je ne pense pas que ça l'est. En effet, je pense que c'est magnifique ne amour qui traverse les limites du genre. Tout le monde est habilité à tomber amoureux, tu ne peux pas arrêter ça. Ce serait injuste de stopper ses émotions, simplement parce que ce n'est pas la norme. »**_

_**Yeux écarquillés, Shizuru fixa Natsuki si longtemps que cela rendit Natsuki très embarrassée.**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Je ne pensais pas que Natsuki était une si grande penseuse, c'est surprenant. »**_

_**« Tu me blesses. »**_

_**« Non, je suis vraiment impressionnée. » Shizuru sourit joyeusement.**_

_**« Je le prendrais comme un compliment. » Soupira Natsuki, un rougissement visible.**_

_**« J'aime Ahn-oneesama de cette façon. Je veux la toucher comme un amant le ferait, et l'embrasser comme un amoureux le ferait. » Dit Shizuru sérieusement.**_

_**« Je vois. » Dit Natsuki rougissante.**_

_**« Je suis dégoutante, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. »**_

_**« Merci, Natsuki » Elles restèrent silencieuses encore un moment avant que Shizuru ne recommence à pleurer.**_

_**« Mais Ahn-oneesama part. Je suis effrayée de lui dire ce que je ressens. »**_

_**« Dis-lui ou tu le regretteras. »**_

_**« Je suis effrayée. Effrayée de prendre son amitié si je le lui dis. » Shizuru pleura plus fort. Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru et caressa sa tête tandis que Shizuru continuait de pleurer.**_

_**Finalement, Shizuru ne put jamais dire à Ahn ce qu'elle ressentait et Ahn déménagea. Natsuki passait tout son temps libre avec la brune pour lui remonter le moral et elles devinrent de proches amies. Un an plus tard, elles se finirent le collège et rentrèrent au Lycée de Fuuka.**_

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre va vous plaire :3


	4. About bags, flowers and lipstick

**I keep these feelings hidden**

**By Tears of the soul**

Traductrice : **AppleGreed**

Merci pour les reviews et vos chers lecteurs remerciez ma chère prof d'économie de faire grève ; elle a permis à ce chapitre d'être publier vite (très vite).

Sinon, la fic est bientôt finie et c'est avec joie que j'ai traduit le chapitre suivant (la fin est sensas') :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : About bags, flowers and lipstick**

* * *

Aussitôt que la sonnerie retentisse signalant la fin des cours, Natsuki se dirigea vers la salle de Shizuru pour leur marche de retour quotidienne. Voyant Shizuru la regardait, Natsuki sourit gentiment. La brune répondit de la même manière et prit son sac avant de rejoindre la jeune fille à la chevelure ébène.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant que nous partions. Peux-tu m'attendre ? »

« Je tiendrais ton sac. Je ne rentre pas il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur. »

« Ok. J'aurais fini en un instant. »

Shizuru entra dan s les toilettes et Natsuki s'appuya sur le mur à côté, sortant une nouvelle pour lire en attendant. Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et releva les yeux de son livre pour voir qui c'était.

« Natsuki, est-ce que Shizuru est à l'intérieur ? »

« C'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux lui parler. »

Natsuki souffla avant d'abandonner.

« Elle est à l'intérieur. »

Shizuru rafraichit son visage au lavabo quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlaçait de derrière. Elle se tendit, inhabituée à pareil étalement d'affection.

« Natsuki ? »

« Non. »

Shizuru se retourna et fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas Natsuki mais le sosie d'Ahn-oneesama qui l'enlaçait.

« Pardonne-moi Shizuru, de t'avoir blessée. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quand tu m'as demandée si je te connaissais, je t'ai dit que je ne te connaissais pas. Je mentais je savais que c'était toi… mais, inconsciemment. Tu vois, il ya un an, j'ai eu un accident et j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses… »

« Amnésie ? »

« Ouais, je crois que c'est le terme. J'ai oublié plein de trucs, qui j'étais, où je vivais, ma famille, mes amis, … le docteur a dit que je pouvais retrouver ma mémoire bientôt mais après un an, je ne me rappelais toujours de rien, c'était frustrant. Rien ne me revenait. Nous avons déménagé à Fuuka pour m'aider à récupérer mais ça n'a pas marché, donc j'étais plutôt acerbe. Cependant quand je t'ai vu, tu as suscité un fragment de la mémoire mais c'était si confus donc j'ai chassé cette idée et je t'ai dit que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais l'autre jour, quand j'ai vu ton visage si triste après que ton amie m'ait questionnée, ça m'est revenu. Je me souviens de tout. »

« Ahn-oneesama… »

« Maintenant que je me souviens de tout, j'ai une confession à faire. Si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te perds… »

Ecoutant les mots d'Ahn, un rayon d'espoir réchauffa le cœur de Shizuru.

_Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Serait-ce… une déclaration… d'amour ?_

« Je t'aime Shizuru. Je l'ai toujours fait. Même avant que je déménage, j'étais amoureuse de toi, mais j'étais effrayée de te le dire. J'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais maintenant j'ai la chance de te dire ce que je ressens, je ne vais pas gaspiller cette chance. Je t'aime Shizuru, alors, veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ? »

Shizuru était sans voix, essayant de penser à ce qu'Ahn venait de dire. Quand elle comprit finalement, elle se jeta sur Ahn.

« J'adorerais, Ahn-oneesama. Je t'ai toujours aimé ! »

Les deux amoureuses restèrent dans l'étreinte l'une de l'autre un long moment, avant que Shizuru se retire, souriante.

« Oh mince, je viens de me rappeler. Natsuki attend à l'extérieur. »

« Oui, elle était dehors. »

« Je vais lui dire les bonnes nouvelles. »

« Okay. »

Les deux filles sortirent des toilettes, main dans la main, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, bien que le sac de Shizuru fût placé contre le mur. La personne qui était supposée attendre Shizuru était invisible.

Natsuki fuit les toilettes aussi vite qu'elle le put, étant une fille plutôt athlétique, c'était vraiment rapide. Son visage était illisible, même si quelqu'un regardait dans ses yeux, il verrait qu'ils étaient très tristes.

_Amnésie ? Comment puisse accepter ça, c'est si cliché… C'est simplement injuste. Elle fait souffrir Shizuru en la rejetant et maintenant elles sont ensemble ? Je ne peux juste pas l'accepter !_

Elle arriva à sa maison en un temps record et se précipita dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur son lit et resta étendue là, misérable.

_C'est ma limite, je suis fatiguée. Si elle a déjà Ahn, peut-être que je devrais abandonner. Elle ne réalisera jamais mes sentiments. C'est trop tard. Je devrais lui avoir dit ce que je ressens._

« Onee-san ? Tu vas bien ? »

Les pensées de Natsuki furent cassées par la voix de sa demi-sœur de treize ans qui était venue la voir, apeurait puisque elle n'était pas allée l'accueillir après être revenue de l'école.

« Nina… »

« Tu pleures ! Qui t'as fait pleurer ? J'irai après eux, comment osent-ils faire pleurer mon onee-san… »

Natsuki gloussa doucement en voyant comment protective, sa petite sœur était envers elle. Elle fit un geste pour que la jeune fille vienne et elle l'enlaça gentiment.

« Je vais bien. Une étreinte de toi et j'irai bien. »

« Vraiment ? Et puis je t'en donnerais autant que tu aimeras. J'aime t'enlacer, tu sens si bon, ça me fais me sentir tout chaud et confus à l'intérieur. » Dit Nina en souriant joyeusement.

« Ah bon ? C'est cool. » Nina hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Onee-san, tu sais quoi ? Quand je grandirais, je veux être comme toi. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce ce que tu es super belle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi jolie que toi. »

Natsuki sourit chaudement en entendant cela elle mit ses mains sur la tête de Nina et caressa amoureusement ses cheveux.

« Tu sais Nina, quand tu grandiras, tu seras encore plus belle que moi. Le sais-tu ? La fleur qui fleurit la dernière est la plus jolie de toutes. C'est toi, Nina. Tu les surprendras tous. »

« Vraiment ? Mais je ne veux pas, être aussi jolie qu'onee-sama est suffisant. » Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela et enlaça sa sœur amoureusement.

Le matin suivant, Natsuki se réveilla sans enthousiasme pour aller à l'école. Elle ne voulait pas voir Shizuru être toute charmante et tendre avec Ahn et considéra la probabilité de sécher les cours.

« J'ai un test d'histoire aujourd'hui les notes contribueront à la note final. Bien que je n'ai pas étudié pour cela… »

Il y eu un coup à la porte et le visage de Nina apparut de l'entre-ouverture.

« Onee-san, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prête ? Shizuru-oneesan t'attend déjà dehors. »

Natsuki fronça à cela et réfléchit rapidement à une excuse.

« Je pense que j'ai de la fièvre, Nina. Peux-tu être gentille et me rapporter le thermomètre ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nina sortit de la chambre et après un moment, il y eu des bruits de personnes montant l'escalier. En attendant le thermomètre, Natsuki alla dans la salle de bain.

« Onee-san, là le thermomètre. »

« Natsuki, ai-je bien entendu, tu as de la fièvre ? »

Natsuki sortit de sa salle de bain et vit Shizuru suivre Nina dans sa chambre. Elle prit le thermomètre à Nina et le mit dans sa bouche. Voyant que sa sœur avait de la compagnie, Nina s'excusa.

« Je pense, » Dit-elle après avoir vérifié sa température. « Ce n'est pas élevé, mais je pense que je vais louper le lycée, juste au cas où ça ne devienne pire. »

« Je vois j'étais inquiète quand je ne t'ai pas vue après que je soie sortie des toilettes. Tu étais partie et as laissé mon sac. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je suis rentrée et suis tombée endormie. »

« Je vois. Je te verrai plus tard, après les cours ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais, ça peut être contagieux. »

« Oh, et moi qui voulait partager mes bonnes nouvelles. Cette personne que nous pensions que c'était Ahn-oneesama, c'est vraiment elle. Elle m'a tout expliquée et maintenant on sort ensemble. »

« … c'est bien pour toi,… Shizuru, tu devrais y aller, ou tu vas être en retard. »

« Oh non, et Ahn-oneesama qui m'attend, je pensais que nous allions y aller ensemble. Bye Natsuki ! »

Aussi tôt que Shizuru partit, Natsuki se leva et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'effondra contre la porte et commença à pleurer.

« … Je suis une si mauvaise menteuse… »

_J'ai déjà abandonné tout espoir, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me blesse autant de la voir heureuse ?_

Natsuki sécha les cours pendant deux jours. Le troisième, incapable de se fabriquer plus d'excuses, elle alla au lycée. Elle y alla seule (Shizuru allait maintenant à l'école avec Ahn tous les jours et Natsuki ne voulait pas les déranger) et saluait Shizuru à sa salle de classe.

« Bonjour Shizuru. »

« Salut Natsuki, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais bien, merci de demander. »

Shizuru se sentit plutôt surprise de la politesse de Natsuki mais s'en désintéressa. Elle se jeta sur Natsuki et l'enlaça.

« Shizuru ? »

« Tu m'as manquée. »

Natsuki allait répondre mais la cloche de l'école retentit, donc Natsuki salua Shizuru de la main et se rendit à sa salle.

Shizuru s'assit à sa table et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter certaines de ses camarades de classe bavarder.

« Hé, tu as remarqué, Natsuki semblait plutôt mignonne aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, peut-être parce qu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis un moment. »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était mignonne, spécialement quand elle porte du rouge à lèvres, comme aujourd'hui. »

_Natsuki porte du rouge à lèvres ? Je ne le savais pas._ Pensa Shizuru.

Durant la pause de midi, Shizuru alla voir Natsuki mais elle vit que Natsuki se dirigeait à l'opposé de la direction de la cafétéria.

« Natsuki, où vas-tu ? La cafét' est dans cette direction. » Dit Shizuru en pointant du doigt la bonne direction.

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de me rendre à la salle des profs. Je dois rattraper 2 tests. »

« Je viens aussi. »

« Si tu veux. »

Les deux filles marchèrent côte à côte vers la salle des professeurs. Cependant, Natsuki se sentit un peu gênée quand la brune jetait des regards dans sa direction. Elle attendit en prévision de la réaction de la brune.

« Natsuki, tu portes du rouge à lèvres ? »

« Oui, de temps en temps. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? »

« Nope. »

« Je suis blessée, » Dit Natsuki en souriant.

Bientôt, elles attinrent la salle des professeurs, Natsuki posa ses affaires sur un bureau dans un coin.

« Je vais prendre le test, Shizuru. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

« Pas moyen ! Tu es déjà intelligente. »

Natsuki sourit tristement avant de se retourner.

« …Je vois. On se voit plus tard, Shizuru. »

Quand Shizuru partit, elle ne put s'empêcher de méditer sur le regard triste de Natsuki.

_Pourquoi semblait-elle si triste ?_

Les cours finis, Shizuru alla voir Natsuki pour rentrer avec elle comme d'habitude. Quand Natsuki vit Shizuru, elle sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Rentrons ensemble, Natsuki ! »

« Ouais, à propos de ça. Je suis désolée Shizuru mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire le chemin du retour avec toi pendant quelques temps. Je dois aller à la réunion du club de débat. »

« Le club de débat ? Quand les as-tu rejoints ? »

« Aujourd'hui même/ Quand j'étais dans la salle des profs, le professeur me harcelait pour que j'aide le club, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je vais être plutôt occupée maintenant. »

« Oh, je pense qu'on peut rien y faire. Je rentrerai avec Ahn-oneesama alors. »

« Au revoir Shizuru. »

Natsuki salut Shizuru de la main quand elle partit chercher Ahn. Aussitôt qu'elle eut disparut du couloir, le sourire qui était sur son visage disparu et un regard triste le remplaça.

« Je suis désolée, Shizuru. C'est pour le mieux… »

**_ CE QUI C'EST VRAIMENT PASSE DANS LA SALLE DES PROFESSEURS _**

« Puis-je rejoindre le club de débat ? » Demanda Natsuki à son professeur d'anglais.

« Vraiment ? Après ton refus dans le passé, j'ai arrêté de te demander de venir. Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? »

« J'ai réalisé l'erreur de mon refus je veux faire quelque chose qui rendra l'école fière. » Bien sûr c'était un mensonge. « En fait, je veux même rejoindre le conseil des étudiants. » Maintenant ce n'en était pas.

« C'est très bien, Natsuki. Nous avons une réunion cette après-midi, tu peux te joindre à nous. »

_Peut-être que si je suis occupée, je pourrais t'oublier, Shizuru, et que cette peine partira._


	5. The Beauty of a Girl in Love

**I keep these feelings hidden**

By **tears of the soul**

Traductrice : **Applegreed**

Deux chapitres à la suite, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et rappelez vous, je ne suis que traductrice et non auteur (on ne fait pas de mal à un traducteur)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : The beauty of a girl in love**

* * *

Il est rapidement devenu évident à Natsuki que si elle était occupée, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Shizuru. Natsuki avait un talent surprenant pour attirer la foule quand elle réussit à mener son école dans les finales de la compétition de débat et gagna la première place ; héritant du titre de la meilleure oratrice. Sa bonne volonté de servir l'école se sut et bientôt tous les clubs firent la queue pour lui demander de l'aide dans des tournois ou des compétitions. Natsuki rejoignait divers clubs et les aidait à gagner la première ou la seconde place. C'était comme si elle était une bénédiction, tout ce qu'elle touchait ou rejoignait semblait gagner ou faire mieux qu'avant. Elle fut bientôt connue en tant que la personne qui pouvait décrocher la lune.

Après avoir travaillé avec le club de théâtre, de piscine, de tennis, de littérature (elle est une irréversible romantique, pas de surprise ici), Natsuki se retrouva en compagnie du club de basket-ball. Par d'agiles mouvements elle passa ses adversaires sans effort et marqua un panier à trois point. La foule se déchaina et l'encouragea avec entrain. C'était un match amical mais les spectateurs comprenaient principalement son fan club, aussi quelques visiteurs de l'école voisine. L'arbitre souffla dans son sifflet les trois coups annonçant la fin du match et déclara la victoire de l'équipe de Natsuki. Les membres de son équipe l'encerclèrent et lui donnaient une légère tape dans le dos, la remerciant d'avoir aidé leur club et d'avoir marqué le shoot gagnant. Natsuki alla s'asseoir sur le banc pour se relaxer, pendant que l'entraîneur donnait des observations sur le jeu.

Tout près, son fan club était occupé à bavarder. « Oh mon dieu, as-tu vu ses mouvements ? Elle est si sexy ; avec ce corps sensuel et ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Je la vénérerai tous les jours, » dit-un. « Non seulement elle est jolie, mais elle a le cerveau qui va avec. Elle a finie deuxième sur la liste des examens nationaux. Elle a un futur brillant devant elle, elle peut tout réussir ; son rêve de devenir une avocate est parfaitement réalisable. »

L'entraîneur clôtura son discours et Natsuki se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer quand elle entendit quelqu'un appelait son nom. S'attendant à voir un de ses admirateurs, elle fut surprise de rencontrer des yeux rouges sang.

« Shizuru… » Natsuki essaya de cacher sa surprise de voir Shizuru. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'elle vit la brunette, s'arrangeant seulement pour jeter de petits coup d'œil en classe ou dans les couloirs. Natsuki n'avait jamais initié une conversation avec elle, se souvenant de temps en temps que moins de contact il y avait, plus son désir pour Shizuru pourra être atténué. Ça marchait bien, quoiqu'elle se sent coupable à certains moments, aliénant sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas resté debout à voir la personne qu'elle aime avec une autre. Shizuru réprimait souvent Natsuki de passer moins de temps avec elle bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire, Natsuki était occupée avec les clubs et elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Ahn.

« Salut Natsuki. J'ai vu le match, tu as bien joué. » Shizuru rayonnait quand Natsuki la remarqua et sourit plus encore quand la jeune fille s'approcha. Natsuki pouvait difficilement garder un visage calme en voyant Shizuru sourit si gaiement, c'était rare de voir ce sourire adressait à son attention. Elle observait souvent ce sourire quand Shizuru était avec Ahn.

« Merci. C'était un bon match. » Il y eu un silence gênant entre les deux, preuve qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un moment et qu'elles n'avaient aucunes idées de quoi parler. Elles étaient satisfaites de juste profiter de la compagnie de l'autre.

Brisant le silence, Natsuki décida de s'excuser. « Bien, je pense que je vais prendre une douche maintenant ; je pue, ce match m'a épuisée. »

« Hé, on pourra avoir un moment ? Discuter un peu ? » Lâcha Shizuru, réticente à laisser Natsuki s'esquiver si rapidement.

Natsuki arrêta de marcher, la surprise évidente sur son visage. « Tu ne sors pas avec Ahn aujourd'hui ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête. « Elle a des cours en plus, ses examens d'entrée à l'université arrivent, donc elle est plutôt occupée assez tard. »

Natsuki fit un rapide note mental sue cette info. _Donc je suis son second choix ?_ Elle se sentit assez blessée mais chassa rapidement ce sentiment. _Bien sûr que je suis le deuxième choix, je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Je suis juste… Natsuki._ « Certainement, laisse-moi prendre une douche rapide et je viens avec toi, » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle tient parole, 5 minutes pour se doucher et elle rejoignit Shizuru. Shizuru regarda Natsuki venir à elle ; habillée d'une veste bleu clair et un pantalon noir, avec ses longs cheveux corbeaux encore mouillés, Natsuki semblait rafraîchissante. Elle prit une rapide respiration de Natsuki quand elle arriva rendant Natsuki confuse. « Tu sens bon Natsuki. »

« Qu'es-tu, un chien maintenant ? Me sentir comme ça. »

Shizuru ria et répliqua à Natsuki : « Ton odeur me manquait, tu sens toujours aussi bon, et tu me rappelle le parfum d'un jour d'été frais juste comme ton nom. »

« Es-tu sure que je ne pue pas ? Je n'avait aucuns shampoings avec moi quand je me suis douchée. » Expliqua Natsuki. Shizuru secoua la tête.

« Tu sens bon, tu sens comme une Natsuki. » Natsuki roula ces yeux. « Je devrais mieux. Ça serait un peu étrange si je sentais comme quelqu'un d'autre, comme une Shizuru. Shizuru pue tu sais. » Shizuru fit la moue tandis que Natsuki ria.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à un café populaire et s'assirent dans un coin. La serveuse prit leur commande et Natsuki s'excusa pour aller au toilette. Regardant Natsuki partir, Shizuru fit un sourire satisfait. Elle était contente de voir Natsuki et de prendre le thé avec elle. Natsuki avait toujours une excuse quand elle l'invitait à prendre le thé ou faire du shopping avec Ahn. Elle repensa à l'allure de Natsuki juste après sa douche. Natsuki était vraiment belle. Bien sûr, Natsuki était toujours belle -elle a même son propre fan club- mais d'une certaine manière, Natsuki semblait plus que belle à c moment. Pourquoi cela ?

« On dit qu'une fille amoureuse semble toujours vraiment mignonne. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… Natsuki soit amoureuse ? » Réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

« Quoi ? »

Shizuru sursauta presque de surprise quand elle entendit la voix de Natsuki derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Natsuki la fixer avant de s'assoir.

« Si je suis amoureuse ? Je ne le suis pas. » Shizuru regarda Natsuki avec incrédulité.

« Je ne te crois pas. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il n'y est pas quelqu'un que tu aimes. »

Natsuki observa Shizuru pensivement avant de parler. « Et bien… j'ai aimé quelqu'un, mais cette personne ne le sais pas. Donc, c'et un amour non-partagé. » Shizuru s'illumina à cette révélation.

« Oh vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ça ? Alors, c'était qui ? » Natsuki observa à nouveau le visage de Shizuru avant de secouer la tête et sourire tristement.

« Je me jouais juste de toi. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Je suis encore célibataire. » Shizuru fronça ces sourcils, incrédule à nouveau.

« Tu as menti ? Mou, Natsuki ikezu. »

« Oublie juste, veux-tu ? Maintenant commençons nos assiettes, ces gâteaux ont l'air délicieux. »

Tandis qu'elles appréciaient leurs gâteaux, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Natsuki avait dit. _« Et bien… j'ai aimé quelqu'un, mais cette personne ne le sais pas. Donc, c'et un amour non-partagé. » _« Qui ce pourrait-être ? »¨Pensa Shizuru dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Après avoir fini, Natsuki paya l'addition (Shizuru fut réticente mais finalement d'accord « Laisse moi te gâter pour une fois, Shizuru »), elles quittèrent le café.

Marchant bras dessus bras dessous, Shizuru sortit soudainement : « La personne qui deviendra ton partenaire est béni. » Natsuki fut surprise,

« Comment ? »

« Natsuki est belle, intelligente, gentille et généreuse ; Natsuki est parfaite. » Natsuki resta silencieuse, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Tout cela n'a pas d'importance, si la personne que j'aime ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. »

« Allez, Natsuki, dis moi qui tu aimes. » Natsuki fixa Shizuru dans les yeux et lui demanda,

« De qui penses-tu qu'il s'agit ? » Ne recevant pas de réponse de Shizuru, Natsuki continua. « Rentrons, il commença à se faire tard. »

« Dis moi Natsuki, nous sommes amies, vrai ? » Shizuru commençait à devenir frustrée par l'attitude secrète de Natsuki. Natsuki gloussa à l'impatience de Shizuru.

« Pourquoi es-tu intéressée ? »

« Je veux être une marieuse. » Natsuki fronça ses sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée. » Décidant de changer de sujet, Natsuki joua avec ses cheveux. « Hé, je pense que je veux couper mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Surtout pas ! J'aime tes cheveux longs. Ils sont si lisses et brillants. »

« Alors ? Tu veux ? Je te les donnes. » Shizuru secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de blagues comme ça. »

Natsuki se retourna quand elle entendit des bruits de pas approchés. Voyant qui c'était, Natsuki chuchota à l'oreille de Shizuru. Sentant le souffle de Natsuki sur son oreille perturba la respiration de Shizuru.

« Bien, ce n'est pas une blague. Ton prince charmant est là. Je m'en vais Shizuru, à plus ! »

Natsuki courut quand Shizuru sentit une paire de bras enveloppée sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage souriant de Ahn. Elle sourit aussi mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu seule maintenant que Natsuki était partie. _Natsuki ne reste jamais près quand Ahn est là. Pourquoi cela ?_

Natsuki rangea son sac, prête à rentrer quand elle aperçut qu'il y avait une large foule devant la fenêtre. Curieuse de la raison de se rassemblement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Aux portes de l'école se trouvait un garçon grand avec des cheveux noirs, tenant un bouquet de roses.

« Ce n'est pas Kanzaki Reito ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de la même école que celle de l'équipe de basket adverse battue l'autre jour ? »Entendit Dire Natsuki d'un de ces camarades de classe. « Il est plutôt populaire avec ses bonnes allures et ses bonnes notes. Il est issu d'une famille riche aussi. »

Inintéressée, Natsuki commença à rentrer. Elle allait passer les portes de l'école quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs vint la voir.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous ? » Natsuki ne s'arrêta pas de marcher mais s'adressa au garçon.

« Je suis pressée, peut-on parler et marcher ? » Le garçon hocha de la tête et la rattrapa pour marcher à ses côtés.

« Mon nom est Kanzaki Reito et j'ai regardé le match l'autre jour, celui où tu as marqué le point gagnant? Je dois dire, te voyant ici, m'a fait penser à toi. Je pense que je t'aime. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? » Il sourit avec espoir. Natsuki s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« J'apprécie ton attention, mais je dois décliner. Excuse moi. » Sans gaspiller de temps, Natsuki continua son chemin.

« Je n'abandonne pas. Je viendrai chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu t'ouvres à moi. » Cria Reito, espérant gagner l'attention de Natsuki. Natsuki continua simplement de marcher.

Reito tint sa parole, il vint chaque jour, attentant aux portes de l'école Natsuki. L'attention invoulue rendit Natsuki encore plus connue, tout le monde bavardaient à son propos quand elle passait et la jeune fille haïssait cela. Natsuki devait se cacher pour avoir un peu d'intimité et tous les déjeuners, elle s'échappé sur le toit pour éviter la foule.

Elle mangeait sereinement son déjeuner quand elle remarqua qu'une personne était montée sur le toit aussi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette et soupira de soulagement quand elle réalisa que c'était seulement Shizuru.

« Tu es plutôt populaire ces temps-ci, Natsuki. Reito est plutôt persistant. » Natsuki grogna passablement ennuyée par cela.

« Il gaspille son temps. » Shizuru sourit à Natsuki en réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? C'est un gentil gars. »

« Comment tu sais cela ? » Natsuki était fatiguée de cette attention invoulue. « C'est mon cousin. »

Natsuki fixa Shizuru, sous le choc ; elle pouvais sentir sa colère monter. « Pas besoin de demander pourquoi tu étais si persistante à vouloir savoir si j'avais quelqu'un. C'était ton intention. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'était juste une coïncidence que je veuille savoir qui tu aimais alors que Reito te demande de sortir… » Elle ne put continuer quand elle vit à quel point Natsuki était furax.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires ; c'est mon droit si je reste célibataire. »

« Mais, je voulais que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un… » Protesta Shizuru.

« Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus parler de ça ! » Natsuki quittait le toit, toujours en colère.

« Natsuki… » Shizuru voulait suivre Natsuki mais arrêta quand elle entendit le ton triste de sa voix.

« S'il te plaît, garde juste de la distance. » Shizuru était encore debout, regardant la silhouette partir.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Je… je voulais juste te rendre heureuse… »

Shizuru était dans sa chambre, essayant de faire ses devoirs mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de penser qui Natsuki pouvait aimer.

_Nous sommes amies depuis longtemps, mais ce temps me fait réaliser que je ne sais rien de toi. Tu es si silencieuse. Tu ne montres jamais tes émotions. A chaque fois qu'on parle, tu es toujours une si bonne oreille à qui parler._

_Ton sourire… il est si triste. A chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu sembles triste… pourquoi ? Ces derniers jours, il ne me semble pas t'avoir vue. M'évites-tu ?_

« Quoi ? Natsuki déménage ? » Shizuru était en train de parler avec une camarade de Natsuki.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu ça de notre prof principal. Son père a eu une promotion. Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas remarquée ? »

Shizuru était face à la maison de Natsuki avec une boite de cookies comme cadeau.

« Je n'ai jamais remarqué, mais la maison de Natsuki est plutôt grande. Peut-être plus que la mienne. Natsuki m'invite rarement ; c'est moi qui l'invite le plus souvent. »

« Shizuru-oneesama ? » Shizuru cherche et a la plaisante surprise de voir Nina revenir de l'école.

« Nina. »

« Que fais-tu à l'extérieur ? Entre. » Shizuru suivit Nina à l'intérieur et fit comme chez elle.

« Nina, tu as grandi. Tu es si mignonne maintenant. » Nina sourit joyeusement au compliment.

« Je pense, mais Natsuki-oneesama est plus mignonne encore ! »

« En parlant de Natsuki, où est-elle ? » Nina allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par un appel venant de la cuisine.

« Nina, c'est toi ? Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui… » Natsuki sortit de la cuisine rayonnante mais son sourire disparut quand elle aperçut que Shizuru était aussi présente.

« Natsuki… »

« Shizuru-oneesama était dehors. »

Consciente de la surprise de sa sœur, Nina alla dans la cuisine. « Je vais préparer une boisson pour Shizuru-oneesama. » Aussitôt que Nina fut partie, Natsuki s'appuya contre un mur et regarda Shizuru.

« C'est une surprise, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venue sur un caprice. J'ai appris par le téléphone arabe que tu déménageais ? »

« Ouais, papa a eu une promotion, donc on déménage à Tokyo. »

« Quand allais-tu me le dire ? » Le visage de Shizuru lui offrait un regard peiné.

« Aussi tard que possible, je ne voulait pas te rendre triste. »

« Etre la dernière personne à le savoir m'a beaucoup blessée Natsuki. Ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ? » Natsuki gloussa à cela.

« Je vois. J'ai mal calculé alors… » Natsuki regarda Shizuru dans les yeux avec remord. « Ce n'était pas mon intention… »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel elles se dévisagèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si triste quand tu me regardes, Natsuki ? »

Natsuki se tourna et fit face à la fenêtre, son dos présentait à Shizuru. La lumière du soleil couchant passant par Natsuki rendait son visage triste et peiné.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est juste ton imagination. »

« Ton sourire est aussi triste. Ne pense pas que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue Natsuki. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Ton dos… il sembles toujours si seul. C'est le sentiment que j'ai quand je te vois partir. »

Natsuki ne répondit pas et continua à regarder simplement par la fenêtre.

« Natsuki, tu es une menteuse. »

« Tu m'insultes maintenant ? »

« Tu as dis que le professeur t'avait fait rejoindre le club de débat… en réalité, tu lui as demandé de le rejoindre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'évites Natsuki ? Tu es si préoccupée avec les clubs et les activités… »

« On ne peut rien n'y faire ; j'ai été si occupée Shizuru. Les gens me demandaient de les aider. »

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas Natsuki ? « Regarde moi ! » Plaida Shizuru avec colère.

Avec indifférence, Natsuki se retourna pour regarder Shizuru. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? De quoi d'autres vas-tu m'accuser Shizuru ? »

« Ce jour… tu m'as embrassée, n'est-ce pas ? » Natsuki ne répondit pas et évita le regard de Shizuru. « Ces mots que tu as dit… est-ce vrai ? Je m'en souviens Natsuki… Je pensais que c'était un rêve… » Il y eu un long silence avec que Natsuki réponde à la question de Shizuru.

« …tu m'as retournée le baiser… est-ce que tu me l'as rendu ? » Shizuru ne répondit pas.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai embrassé Natsuki… ?_

« Je t'ai embrassée pour te faire taire. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, embrasser un fille pour qu'elle reste silencieuse. Tu pleurait si fort. Ça a marché, tu es tombée endormie après. » L'expression du visage de Natsuki s'adoucit quand elle continua de parler. « Puisque tu es ici, je pense que je vais te le dire. Je déménage dans deux jours. J'ai déjà envoyé à l'école ma lettre de résignation. Donc je pense, que c'est un adieu, Shizuru. C'était sympa de te connaître. »

Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru et lui donna une gentille embrassade. Etre étreinte par Natsuki rendit Shizuru calme, en paix, même si Natsuki n'avait répondu à aucunes de ses questions. Shizuru caressa de sa main les cheveux corbeaux de la fille et Natsuki se détendit. Cependant, quand Shizuru commença à réduire la distance les séparant, Natsuki s'alarma mais ne la repoussa pas.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et restèrent ainsi. Le baiser était gentil, savourant simplement le sentiment de l'autre. Shizuru ouvrit ses yeux et regarda ceux de Natsuki.

_Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils… si tristes ?_

Natsuki se retira et partit, rougissant de ce soudain baiser. « Arrête de jouer Shizuru. »

_Les lèvres de Natsuki sont si douces… plus douces que celles de Ahn._

« Je… je vais rentrer maintenant, Natsuki. Au revoir ! » Shizuru se dépêcha de sortir sans regarder Natsuki. Cette dernière fixa l'endroit où Shizuru était positionnée et toucha ses lèvres avec ahurissement.

« Au revoir Shizuru. Merci, pour ce… cadeau. »

Shizuru se pressa de rentrer dans un état de stupéfaction. Ses pensées dirigeaient vers les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand elle avait embrassé Natsuki. Le baiser avait éveillé des émotions qu'elle ressentait uniquement en présence de Ahn. Non, c'était plus fort que ses sentiments pour Ahn.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela quand j'embrasse Natsuki ? Le picotement que je sens pulser à travers mon échine… la chaleur qui parcourt mon corps… Je veux plus que des baisers… Je veux plus de Natsuki… Je veux…que Natsuki…soit mienne…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a pris si longtemps pour comprendre ? Maintenant je comprend tout. La raison de tes sourires tristes et de tes regards tristes… la façon dont tu me regardais. Tu savais, que je ne t'aimais pas comme cela. Ton amour était différent de mon amour pour toi… Je t'ai aimée comme une amie, toi… tu m'aimais comme une amante. Mais tu étais la troisième personne…_

_Le jour où tu pars, je te le dirais… Je te dirais mes sentiments. Je t'aime Natsuki. Je vais rompre avec Ahn… Je veux que tu sois mienne… Je serais tienne._

Deux jour après, Shizuru se rendit à la maison de Natsuki mais la trouva vide. Elle demanda aux voisins et ils lui dirent que la famille de Natsuki était partie.

« Hier ? Mais Natsuki m'a dit qu'elle partait dans deux jours… »

_« Puisque tu es là, je pense, que ej vais te le dire. Je déménage dans deux jours. »_

« Tu n'avais jamais l'intention de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais jamais l'intention de me dire quand tu partais… comment as-tu pu faire cela Natsuki… »

_Tu es une si mauvaise menteuse Natsuki !_


	6. I'm gonna tell you how much I want you

**I keep these feelings hidden**

**By tears of the soul**

* * *

**Traduction :** Applegreed

**Petit résumé de l'histoire** : Natsuki rencontre Shizuru au collège et la réconforte car Shizuru ne s'est pas déclaré à son Anh-onee-sama. Au lycée, Anh revient mais elle a perdu la mémoire et rejette Shizuru. Cette dernière déprime, Natsuki la réconforte et l'embrasse mais Shizuru a cru à un rêve car elle était ivre. Anh se souvient de Shizuru et elles commencent à sortir ensemble au grand malheur de Natsuki. Pour oublier sa peine, elle va accumulait les clubs, s'éloignera de Shizuru et finalement déménagera. Pendant ce temps Shizuru se rend un peu compte que Natsuki s'éloigne d'elle et apprend après que Natsuki va déménager par une élève de sa classe elle va la voir et Natsuki lui dit qu'elle part dans deux jours. Shizuru se souviens du baiser de Natsuki et de ses sentiments envers elle et décide de se déclarer au départ de Natsuki… Sauf qu'elle lui a menti et qu'en fait elle est déjà partie.

**Note** : Voici finalement le dernier chapitre ! Je souhaite remercier l'auteur pour avoir bien voulu que je vous la traduise, les reviews pour les commentaires sympa et encourageants et les lecteurs :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : 'I'm gonna tell you how much I want you.'**

**5 ans après,**

Shizuru était assise devant le photographe enchainant les poses enjouées tandis qu'il prenait photo après photo d'elle dans la nouvelle collection d'été de Versace. Le photographe louait à la brunette combien les photos publiées seraient superbes alors qu'ils les vérifiaient sur son ordinateur, l'homme donnant des commentaires et Shizuru acquiesçant à chacune de ses paroles.

'Man, je suis trop chanceux d'être dans cette équipe', soupira un des assistants du photographe à son collège. Son ami hocha de la tête tout en sortant les vêtements qui allaient être utilisés ensuite.

'Je sais comment tu te sens. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une top-modèle mondiale entre et fait une séance photo. Shizuru est trop bonne, être juste à proximité d'elle me fait vouloir crier comme un fan hystérique à nouveau.'

'Penses-tu que j'ai une chance avec elle si je lui demande son numéro ?'

'Toi ? Si tu ressemblais à Bratt Pitt tu pourrais avoir une chance, mais regarde toi, c'est pas possible !'

'Je ne suis pas si mauvais,… n'est-ce pas ?'

'Disons juste que c'est mieux si tu restes derrière les scènes, ne rentres pas.'

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de défaite et continuèrent leur travail. La séance photo se finit et après que le photographe fut satisfait de la journée de travail, il remercia Shizuru et ses assistants et la top-modèle partit avec sa manageuse.

Shizuru était assise paresseusement sur la banquette arrière alors que sa manageuse, Sarah, la reconduisait au bureau. Shizuru regardait par la fenêtre, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la vue extérieure. Comme toujours, elle était songeuse ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une certaine blunette* qu'elle avait un jour connu et les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ce jour-là. Après la remise des diplômes, elle avait été repérée par un recruteur qui pensait qu'elle semblait suffisamment jolie pour devenir modèle. Elle prit la chance et réussit si bien que tous les photographes et créateurs firent la queue pour qu'elle travaille avec eux. Elle a voyagé à travers le monde entier, enchainant séances photo et défilés. Même si elle était sur le devant de la scène et était courtisée par des bachelors et même des femmes, elle déclina poliment disant qu'elle était prise. Les rumeurs se rependirent de partout disant qu'elle était en relation avec un homme marié, une autre disait qu'elle avait un papa gâteau*mais Shizuru garda ses lèvres scellées et garda simplement profile bas sur sa vie amoureuse.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, Shizuru se précipita pour vérifier son courrier et ses e-mails. Sa manageuse resta simplement debout à côté, déjà habituée au comportement de la modèle. Après être devenue une modèle, la première chose qu'elle fut, fut d'engager des détectives privés pour trouver une certaine jeune femme à la chevelure bleue mais cinq ans passèrent et il n'y avait toujours pas de réussite. C'était comme si la femme ne voulait pas être trouvée. Cependant, ils voulaient se rencontraient à nouveau et continuaient leur croisade. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent, il n'y avait pas de bonnes nouvelles, la femme était toujours manquante. Fatiguée, la brunette se jeta sur la couche et s'y installa déçue. Sarah se dirigea vers Shizuru et lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit que la brunette prit sans enthousiasme et but.

'Il n'y a pas de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui aussi Shizuru. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais abandonner ta quête ?'

La brunette s'assit et foudroya sa manageuse du regard avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

'Je ne peux pas la laisser partir maintenant pas après l'avoir cherchée depuis si longtemps. Je sais qu'on est prêt, je peux le sentir.'

'C'est comme si dieu ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trouvée. Ça va faire quatre ans Shizuru.'

'Je ne vais pas la laisser ! Je l'ai rendue triste, être avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle m'aimait. Elle me voyait avec Ahn et souffrait seule. Je dois me réconcilier avec elle.'

Maintenant la modèle pleurait doucement, comme à chaque fois. Sarah se rapprocha et la prit dans une embrassade. Sarah n'aimait pas quand la modèle était comme ça, Shizuru était une personne si joyeuse et la voir comme ça la faisait détester Natsuki de plus en plus. Oui, Sarah haïssait Natsuki pour rendre la brunette triste et pour être une lâche qui ne s'est jamais confessée à Shizuru. Quand ils trouveraient la fille, elle n'oublierait pas de lui rendre la vie infernale.

'Hé, tu veux marcher un peu ? Tu n'es pas sortie depuis un moment et j'ai entendu qu'un nouveau parc d'attraction avait ouvert.'

'Je veux y aller avec Natsuki. Je veux Natsuki.' Sanglota Shizuru.

Sarah soupira et secoua la tête. Tu gagnes encore Natsuki, je ne peux vraiment pas te battre.

'Allons juste marcher avant de déjeuner alors ?'

Shizuru hocha de la tête sans enthousiasme et sortit. Sarah prit la veste de Shizuru posée sur le porte manteau avant de partir avec elle.

Elles avaient presque atteint le parc quand Shizuru vit un flash de bleu à distance. Elle se releva et essaya de retrouver ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois avant de réalisait que la personne qui était assise sous un grand arbre touffu avait les cheveux bleus. La femme portait des lunettes et était vêtue d'un tailleur de femme moderne avec les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche déboutonnés, dévoilant sa peau pale. La femme aux cheveux bleus somnolait avec un livre dans une main et un sac en plastique dans l'autre, semblant très insouciante.

'Natsuki ?'

Shizuru se précipita vers la fille, s'arrêtant quand elle fut directement en face d'elle.

'Natsuki…'

Entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, la fille endormie ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'ajustant à la brillance avant de les lever vers la silhouette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent après un moment, quand elle réalisa finalement qui était en face d'elle.

'Shi…zuru ?'

Shizuru fit un sourire étincelant avant de se jeter la femme à la chevelure bleue, enfouissant son visage contre le cou de la fille et prenant une grande inspiration du parfum de la fille qui lui avait manquée. Encore étourdie, Natsuki laissa simplement la brunette l'enlacer avec force.

'Shizuru ?'

Shizuru commença à pleurer, sanglotant heureusement à l'entente de son nom.

'Natsuki ! Natsuki ! Je t'ai trouvée !'

'…tu me cherchais ?'

La brunette acquiesça, la tête encore enfouit dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sarah rejoignit finalement les filles après la course de dingues de Shizuru.

'Je suis désolée que Shizuru agisse ainsi. Elle est vraiment contente de te voir, elle te cherchait depuis longtemps.'

'Tu es ?'

'Je suis la manageuse de Shizuru, Sarah', en disant ça, Sarah tendit sa carte que Natsuki prit bien que Shizuru fut encore sur elle, pleurant doucement. Natsuki caressa gentiment la tête de SHizuru, lui murmurant d'arrêter de pleurer.

'Allez Shizuru, ne pleure plus. Tu me fais passer pour la méchante personne.'

'Tu _es_ la méchante. Tu m'as menti.'

Natsuki resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle regarda autour et vérifia sa montre. Elle pâlit quand elle réalisa l'heure et tenta de se relever mais trouva cela difficile quand Shizuru s'accrochait à elle et refusait de la laisser partir.

'Shizuru, j'ai besoin d'y aller. J'ai une réunion.'

'Une réunion ? Tu me laisses ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne serais jamais capable de te retrouver.'

'Shizuru...'

'Tu me rends si triste quand tu pars. Je ne peux plus arrêter de pleurer.'

Natsuki allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuru mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit cela. Son visage était partagé entre la tristesse et la peine. Sarah réalisa cela et intervint :

'Rencontrons-nous à nouveau, un autre jour peut-être ? Vous avez toutes les deux du travail à faire...'

'...Sarah...'

'Je pense que ce serait mieux.' Natsuki sortit une carte et la passa à Sarah.

'Appelez-moi s'il vous plaît pour fixer une date.'

'Est-ce que ce numéro marche, Natsuki ?' Demanda Shizuru tristement. Natsuki hocha de la tête.

'Donc c'est Natsuki. Elle semble différente de ses anciennes photos, plus mature et bien plus jolie.'

Sarah regarda Shizuru avec incrédulité.

'Je savais que tu l'aimais et que tu voulais te réconcilier avec elle, mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais vraiment sortir avec elle.'

'Tu es surprise ? J'ai cherché et attendu pour elle depuis si longtemps. Ne sous-estimés pas une femme qui a supprimé ses besoins sexuels aussi longtemps, à la première chance qui se présente, je me jette sur elle !' Les flammes présentes dans les yeux de Shizuru effrayèrent Sarah.

Pendant la réunion, Natsuki sentit un frisson descendre son échine. 'Je me demande pourquoi je ne sens terrifiée.'

Quelques jours plus tard, les filles se rencontrèrent pour un rendez-vous. Shizuru attendait déjà impatiemment dans le café pendant que Sarah était assise à une table plus loin. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, Shizuru se relevait et était déçue que ce ne soit pas Natsuki. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et les lèvres de Shizuru s'étirèrent en un large sourire étincelant quand elle vit que c'était Natsuki, vêtue d'une simple chemise noir et un pantalon de la même couleur.

'Désolé, je suis en retard.'

'Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas...'

'Je ne voulais pas venir..., je ne voulais pas et voir...'

'Natsuki...' Shizuru attrapa les mains de Natsuki et les serra.

'Je ne veux gaspiller plus de temps, Natsuki es-tu célibataire ?' Natsuki rougit à cette question mais acquiesça lentement.

'Alors, veux-tu m'épouser Natsuki !' Cria Shizuru, surprenant tout le monde présent dans le café.

'Ah...' Natsuki rougit d'un coup comme une tomate mûre. 'Ne... Ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là Shizuru...'

'Je ne plaisante pas.'

'Et pour Ahn... Tu sors encore avec elle..?'

'Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai rompu avec elle après que tu sois partie. Elle savait que tu m'aimais et elle ne pouvait pas rester à mes côtés en me voyant triste, parce que je pensais à toi.'

'...ouais. Je savais qu'elle pouvait dire que je t'aimais,... c'est pourquoi je t'évitais toujours quand tu étais avec elle.'

'Pardonne-moi Natsuki, pour être si bouchée et lente à réaliser tes sentiments. Tu donnais toujours de subtiles allusions, mais je ne les ai jamais remarquées ou comprises.'

'Je peux vraiment être avec toi ? Je veux dire, tu es une top-modèle et tout ; je suis juste une ennuyante jeune avocate. Ça ne va pas t'embêter ? Si c'est juste moi, c'est bon, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ta carrière. Tu es impressionnante, tout le monde te connait...'

'Je ne me fiche d'eux !' Les sourcils de Shizuru se froncèrent de colère.

'J'ai attendu si longtemps pour toi, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, rêves mouillés, rêves tristes, rêves joyeux... Je veux que tous deviennent réels. Je me fiche de ce que les gens dise. Si être un modèle est un obstacle à notre union, alors je quitterai mon job !'

'Ne le quitte pas Shizuru !' Hurla Sarah de sa place, incapable de rester qu'à l'écoute plus longtemps. 'Nous te laisserons faire tout ce que tu veux mais ne le quitte pas !' Sarah pleurait à présent.

'N'aient pas peur Sarah, Shizuru.' Gronda gentiment Natsuki avant d'attraper la main de Shizuru. 'Si tu veux de moi, j'adorais essayer d'être... ton épouse...' Natsuki chuchota la dernière partie, incapable de regarder Shizuru dans les yeux, son visage ayant pris une teinte rouge brillant. Le sourire de Shizuru parut atteindre ses oreilles aux mots de Natsuki et elle se leva d'un coup avant d'embrasser passionnément les lèvres de Natsuki, surprenant tout le monde dans le café à nouveau ( ils étaient tous en train de regarder et écouter après avoir été surpris la première fois) et les faisant applaudirent.

Se dégagent du baiser, Shizuru murmura doucement à l'oreille de Natsuki :

'Veux-tu essayer de devenir modèle Natsuki ? Comme ça, nous pourrons être ensemble plus souvent.'

'C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me demandes d'être modèle ? Pur que tu puisses me peloter plus souvent et faire d'autres choses ?'

'Oui, c'est pas une bonne idée ?'

Hé bien, Natsuki essaya d'être modèle et travailla à temps partiel. Leur dernier travail était une pose durant laquelle Natsuki tenait Shizuru de manière possessive pendant que Shizuru reposait sur les épaules de Natsuki et qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux l'appareil photo. Dans un coin du poster, le mot 'Confiance' était écrit.

Quand elles regardèrent le poster, Natsuki sourit pendant que Shizuru en plein rêve empli de joie.

'Ah, regarder le poster me donne envie de te sauter...' Marmonna Shizuru heureuse.

'Ne m'as-tu pas déjà sauté après la séance photo ? Et aussi pendant notre lune de miel, nous sommes peu sorties de notre chambre.'

'Mais c'était difficile de résister Natsuki. Je veux rattraper le temps qui nous a séparé, 5 ans gaspillé ?' Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et mordit légèrement l'épaule de Natsuki.

'Ah Shizuru pas *gémissement* là *ahnnn*...'

Sarah entra dans la pièce et rougit à la scène. 'Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît soyez sûrs que la pièce est verrouillée avant de faire quelque chose explicite !'

'Ah, Sarah dérange toujours au meilleur moment', Bouda Shizuru. Natsuki rougit alors qu'elle montait son pantalon. 'Ah, Shizuru, tu es trop fougueuse. Attends au moins que nous soyons à la maison.'

'D'accord alors, sois préparée Natsuki !'

'Oh dear, je ne veux pas dormir ce soir.'

THE END

* * *

Omake :

Eristin, la petite sœur de Shizuru poussa Nina, la jeune sœur de Natsuki dans sa chambre, même si la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus essaya de s'échapper. Aussitôt qu'elles furent dans la chambre, Eristin poussa Nina contre la porte. Nina se recroquevilla d'être si près d'Eristin.

'Okay, maintenant confesse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?' Demanda Eristin à Nina.

'T'éviter ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?' Répliqua Nina sans regarder la blonde en face.

'Oh s'il te plait, sans cesse depuis que nous sommes allées au parc d'attraction aquatique, tu ne me parles plus, tu évites de me regarder et tu ne me tiens plus la main. Est-ce que tu me déteste ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Ne me traites pas ainsi...' Sanglota la blonde doucement. La jeune fille à la chevelure bleue était terrifiée d'avoir fait pleurer son amie.

'Ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste que...', la fille soupira avant de continuer. 'Ne me haïs pas quand je vais te le dire, mais je suis comme ma sœur...'

'Tu aimes les filles ? Je sais ça, je ne suis pas aussi dense que ma sœur.' Se froissa Eristin.

Dans sa chambre avec Natsuki, Shizuru éternua. ' Est-ce que quelqu'un parle mal de moi ?' 'C'est surprenant', dit Natsuki avant de continuer à embrasser Shizuru sur le cou, faisant gémir Shizuru.

'Et si je te dis que la fille que j'aime c'est toi ?' Nina rougit à ces propres mots.

'Alors je t'embrasserai.' Eristin embrassa Nina avec vigueur. Être accablée pas Eristin, Nina l'embrassa en retour passionnément. Après s'être embrassées et ne plus avoir de souffle, elles rompirent le baiser, haletantes.

'Je t'aime aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que nous allions au parc d'attraction aquatique ? J'attendais que tu fasses le premier mouvement. Tu mettais si longtemps, j'ai dû prendre l'initiative.' Expliqua Eristin avec joie avant d'embrasser à nouveau Nina.

'Donc ça fait qu'on sort ensemble ?' Demanda Nina d'une voix rendue rauque puis embrassa Eristin qui hocha de la tête, appréciant le baiser.

THE END

* * *

Blunette : même principe que brunette mais avec bleu.

Sugar dad : je suis pas sure de la traduction mais bon…

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette histoire.

Ces derniers temps je publie de moins en moins (ou pas du tout ^^') à cause de mes études. Donc je vais me concentrer sur mes fics restantes à savoir : Protect me et On a tous une bonne raison.

Bonnes vacances de Noël ! même si elles commencent que dans une semaine ;)


End file.
